Feddie
Feddie (F'''/abian and '''Eddie) is the friendship pairing of Fabian Rutter and Eddie Miller. Fabian and Eddie are roommates after Mick leaves for Australia. The two begin with a rocky start because Nina and Eddie were flirting (see Neddie), but as the season continued, they become friends. When Eddie is upset about Patricia, he talks to Fabian about it, showing that he cares about Fabian's opinion. =Later on, they find out that Eddie is the Osirian. In Season 3, they are in Sibuna together along with Patricia, Alfie, and KT. At first, Amber says that Fabian should be the new Sibuna leader, but Fabian nominates Eddie. In House of Hustle / House of Set-Up, Eddie tells Fabian about the Peddie breakup. View the FeddieGallery, Society, and Fanfictions pages. Feddie Moments Season 2 House of Who? / House of Frauds *Eddie and Fabian have their first interaction. *They become roommates. *Fabian grows jealous of Eddie because he and Nina were flirting at breakfast, showing that Fabian still has feelings for Nina. *They were sitting next to each other at the table. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Eddie teases Fabian about playing hopscotch and calls him a "chump". House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Eddie teases Fabian about sneaking off to play hopscotch, and uses a fake accent. *Fabian responds by making fun of Eddie's music taste. *They sit next to each-other. House of Envy / House of Names *Eddie asks Fabian how the movie was. *Eddie follows Fabian to the cellar door. *Eddie tells Fabian that he isn't picking the lock right. *Eddie helps Fabian pick the cellar lock without asking why, assuming it's some "weird British ritual." House of Accusations / House of Hasty * They sit next to each-other. * Fabian seems a bit annoyed when Eddie insists that Mara was correct about her article. House of Reflections / House of Stooges *Fabian jokes about Eddie becoming a zombie after kissing Patricia. *Fabian tries to help Eddie figure out his problems with Patricia. * Fabian asks Eddie if he is okay. House of Tricks / House of Whispers *Fabian seems shocked when he hears that Mr. Sweet is Eddie's dad, but doesn't tease him about it. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions * Eddie asks why Fabian (and Alfie) are involved in "girl talk." House of Phantoms / House of Surrender * Eddie reacts in shock to Fabian running out of the classroom. House of Pretenders / House of Trouble *Fabian screams to Eddie not to take Senkhara's hand in the dream. *Eddie looks at Fabian nervously. * Eddie asks Fabian if he woke him up. Fabian says yes, and Eddie apologizes. House of Missions / House of Captives / House of the Chosen / House of Freedom * Fabian looks hurt upon learning that Eddie is the Osirian and not him. * Eddie is right behind Fabian when everyone is hugging Fabina. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Fabian and Eddie hug when they see each other. * Eddie says "Hey roomie" when he gets out of his cab. * Fabian is the first person Eddie sees when arriving. *Fabian gets upset with Eddie when he suspects Eddie had a summer romance with Nina. *Eddie promises to tell Fabian everything in private. *Fabian helps Eddie look for the letter even though he was angry with him. *Fabian confronts Eddie about the email angrily and is going to hurt him, but Alfie holds him back. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs * Eddie finds the letter for Fabian. * Eddie seems sympathetic for Fabian when handing over the letter. House of Revelations / House of Questions * Fabian asks Eddie to promise not to tell KT anything Sibuna related. House of Trickery / House of Unity *Fabian nominates Eddie to be leader of Sibuna because Eddie's the Osirian, claiming that he's more of a wingman. *Fabian and Eddie hug and make up. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Fabian and Eddie run into each other in the hall and both speak simultaneously about a new meeting, then run off awkwardly. *Whenever Fabian begins to worry about the ceremony, Eddie tries to calm him down. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *Eddie appears to be genuinely worried about Fabian when he pretends to break his hand. *Fabian assures Eddie that he doesn't need to be the Osirian to be in Sibuna when Eddie is having doubts. *He also tells Eddie that while he spends hours researching the clues and figuring out what to do, Eddie just gets up and does things. *He and Patricia seem to be annoyed by Eddie having some Chinese food. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *In the crypt while KT is asleep, Eddie and Fabian stay up talking about Patricia. * Eddie confesses to Fabian that he thinks Sibuna is better without him. *Fabian assures Eddie that Sibuna needs him. * They comfort each other while they stay overnight in the crypt. *They sit next to each other in class. *They both figure out that the 'dark sun' means the eclipse. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Fabian is worried when Eddie has his nightmare. *They sit next to each other at lunch. *They hug. House of Possession / House of Greed *They are very close throughout the episode. *They work on the mystery together in their room. *Eddie urges Fabian to go faster when he's taking pictures, worried he'll be caught. *They work on solving the recording of the descendants talking in their sleep. *When Eddie solves the recording, Fabian calls him a genius. *They high-five. *They both freak out when they see KT at the gatehouse on the cameras. House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *They talk to each other about where the puzzle piece is. *Eddie calls Fabian a genius when he figures out the pattern. *They sneak into the girl's bathroom together. House of Enemies / House of Surprise *Fabian wants to join the dodgeball tournament, but Eddie tells him that they have enough members, possibly because he believes that Fabian will get hurt in the game or lose for Anubis House. *Fabian keeps trying to get Eddie to be patient about removing the bricks. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Fabian still wants to join the dodgeball tournament, but Eddie refuses again. Instead, he tells Fabian that he has a very special job for him. *Fabian is proud and excited about it until Eddie reveals that Fabian is the team mascot. *Eddie tells Fabian that he's "the most important member of the team". *Fabian asks again to join and Eddie refuses still. *Fabian gets angry (and sassy) and demands to help, and Eddie reluctantly agrees. *Eddie says that he can't watch when Fabian is the last one in the game. *Fabian wins the dodgeball tournament for Anubis House, and Eddie is very happy with Fabian. *Eddie is very excited and hugs Fabian after the game. *Eddie asks Fabian where KT is. *When Eddie gets upset, Fabian retorts that he thinks KT's grandfather would be prouder of her finishing the quest than winning a dodgeball tournament, and Eddie just seems annoyed. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *Fabian refuses to let Eddie and the others pass unless he would show Fabian his red eyes. *When Eddie (And KT) want to escape, Fabian (and Patricia) guard the exit so Eddie could not get out of the room. *They (and the rest of Sibuna) did the hand over eye Sibuna sign at the fireworks party. The Touchstone of Ra *Fabian explains to Eddie why he deserves the valedictorian medal instead of Mara. *Fabian shows Eddie his speech. *They both (along with the rest of Sibuna) team up with Victor. *Eddie smiles at his speech, most likely sarcastically. *Eddie throws Fabian's speech away and tells him to forget about it, and that it was "always going to be Mara". *Fabian smiles when Eddie smiles at his speech. *They hug when they graduate. *Fabian looks for Eddie. *They sit next to each other at graduation. *Fabian is worried and has tears in his eyes when Eddie is knocked onto the ground. *Fabian is relieved when Eddie wakes up. *Fabian asks Victor about Eddie's powers. Category:Pairings Category:M/M Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis